Making a memory
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Extrañaba tener la misma estatura de sus amigos. Extrañaba meterse en líos sin sentido. Se volvería loco si las cosas no dejaban de cambiar tan constantemente. Y, esto es porque, todo lo que conocía, sus amigos, la escuela, sus compañeros, su familia, e incluso él mismo comenzaba tener ciertos cambios que le eran molestos. "¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?" *Style.


**¡Hola! Tengo aquí este pequeñísimo prólogo de un nuevo fic que voy a comenzar. Es jodidamete corto y falta muchísima información que no quise meter pues porque... Es el prólogo xD Genial, ahora tengo dos fics en proceso. (Eso es sarcasmo, ya veré como me las ingenio, porque tener dos fics a la vez... Sólo digamos que la última vez no funcionó . ) **

**Primero pensé en hacerlo one-shot. Pero dije "Bah, ya que" y terminó convirtiéndose en la introducción de un fic. Aunque esto no será muy largo, yo le calculo unos 6-7 capítulos cuando mucho. Todo el fic será narrado desde el punto de vista de** _**Kyle.**___

**Sin más, South Park como todo el maldito mundo sabe, pertenece a los genios de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Quizás era porque antes era un niño. Tal vez, en aquel entonces yo no lograba comprender algunas cosas que hoy en día no pasan desapercibidas, ciertamente, no lo sé.

Si de algo estoy seguro, es que mi infancia no fue precisamente fácil ni normal. Pero, de todas formas, ¿Acaso algo es normal en South Park? …Déjenme contestar esa pregunta: No. Desde niño he tenido diabetes y sufrí con una hemorroide. He vivido y visto demasiadas cosas a muy temprana edad, al igual que mis _compañeros, _lo que ha hecho que madure de forma más rápida a los demás niños.

¿Qué si por qué cuento esto? En realidad, el punto al que quiero llegar es que, siento que estoy _atrapado. _Últimamente han pasado _tantas _cosas, que ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de mí mismo. Oh, sí, adiós a toda esa confianza que tenía.

Cartman hace algunos años me hubiera llamado marica. Sí, hace algunos años, porque él había desaparecido del pueblo. Literalmente, aunque no es que se hubiera fugado, no, porque de su madre tampoco se ha sabido nada hasta el momento. En realidad, de un día para otro, su casa se encontró puesta en venta. Nadie supo qué pasó, no había ninguna nota ni nada por el estilo. Por dentro estaba casi completamente vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos muebles.

A partir de la _desaparición _de Eric, ya nada fue igual. Era extraño de admitirlo, pero, de alguna forma, la partida de Cartman tuvo gran impacto en todos, no sólo en nosotros.

…Entonces ocurrieron más cosas, como si eso sólo nos hubiera avisado la llegada de un gran desastre.

Al parecer, Stan se tomó bastante enserio el consejo que le di a los nueve años. "A veces, la mejor forma de seguir es dar un giro inesperado" …Pero, maldita sea, no creí que se lo tomara tan literal algunos años después. Algo extraño sucedía con nosotros, porque no hablábamos, pero vaya que nos quedábamos viendo bastantes veces en el día. Desconcertante y extraño. No lo sería tanto si nuestra amistad fuera la misma que ha sido siempre, pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Era como si nos reprocháramos mutuamente con la mirada "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

Con Kenny las cosas eran un poco diferentes. De vez en cuando lo saludaba o compartíamos algún pequeño diálogo, pero nada como antes. Lo extraño para mí de todo este asunto era que con Stan ni siquiera un "Buenos días" era normal, no, era como si jugáramos al juego de "no hablar mientras se mira fijamente a la otra persona", y el que le dirigiera la palabra al otro primero, perdía. Y ninguno quería perder.

Ninguno de ellos dos usaba ya sus típicas ropas. Kenny no se cubría el rostro ni usaba su parka naranja, y Stan no llevaba puesto su gorro con pompón rojo ni su abrigo color café. Pequeños detalles que en realidad significan mucho. O el hecho de que Stan ya no vomite ni vaya tras las huellas de Wendy. Por increíble que suene, esos dos terminaron siendo no más que amigos.

Si toda esta serie de eventos ya es extraño, el colmo son las personas con las que terminé juntándome o eligiendo de 'nuevos amigos'. Tweek y Craig.

Es otra de las cosas donde fácilmente se puede notar que estos cambios son en todos. El "trío de oro" formado por Token, Clyde y Craig ya no existía.

Hablando de ellos, siento que hago un mal tercio, es decir, a ellos se les nota por _kilómetros _que se _aman mutuamente. _Lástima para ellos, no pienso alejarme. No tanto por su _agradable-extraña _compañía, sino porque no tendría con quién más ir. Stan y Kenny, que seguían hablando de forma casi normal, estaban descartados, y creo que de estar con personas nuevas me agobiaría un poco.

Una barrera invisible de la cuál no había razón de su existencia se interpuso entre nosotros desde el asunto de Cartman.

Entonces me pregunto, ¿Acaso soy el único que piensa que todo esto está muy _mal? _Todo se salió del orden que había antes, y nadie parece darse cuenta excepto yo.

Durante una de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con Stan, le pregunté si él creía que estaba bien o mal el que compañeros y amigos de toda la vida comenzaran a alejarse. Él respondió de forma indiferente un "Mal", y fue todo.

¿Habré tomado las decisiones correctas? ¿Todo esto algún día tendrá respuesta? Esas eran mis dudas.

Sin poder evitarlo, continuamente pensaba en las épocas donde sin querer terminábamos metidos en un sinfín de problemas, donde teníamos la misma estatura y nos divertíamos con las cosas más insignificantes, o simplemente, en el caso de Cartman y mío, peleábamos por cualquier tontería. Épocas en las cuales éramos felices y no nos percatábamos de ello.

Incluso yo mismo cambié en este lapso de tiempo. Me volví más _antisocial _de lo que me hubiera gustado, y la forma de distraer toda clase de pensamientos o lamentos molestos era estudiando o leyendo cualquier cosa que a mi gusto resultara interesante.

En mi hogar, la persona que se hace llamar mi madre comenzaba a ponerse más histérica que nunca por cualquier detalle. No sé si es idea mía, pero mi papá estaba bebiendo más que de costumbre. Antes era con moderación, ahora _un poco _más. Ike seguía siendo el mismo genio de siempre, pero en la escuela era algo totalmente diferente a lo que todos esperaban. Salía con bastantes chicas aún a su corta edad y no se portaba exactamente bien durante las clases.

...

Para mi mala suerte, ya nada era como antes. Ni mis amigos, las personas a mi alrededor, mi familia... Ni siquiera yo. Estaría mintiendo si digo que eso no asustaba un poco.

* * *

**958 palabras sin las notas. ¿Ven? Les dije que era corto, pero wait, es que es como una pequeña introducción, no me maten por no incluir algunas cosas que serían como spoilers (?) Por eso ha quedado tan corto, no quise poner detalles sobre el asunto de Cartman o cómo es que Kyle se distanció tanto de Stan y Kenny, o la razón por la cual terminó juntándose con Craig y Tweek, o por qué todos están tan extraños y ya no son amigos... Etc. **

**Esto está levemente basado en algo que ocurrió en mi escuela. No, un compañero no desapareció, sino que... Gah, en fin, no interesa. XD **

**En fin. Nos vemos pronto, si es que esto gusta a alguien(?)**


End file.
